Harry Potter: Some Enemies Should Be Friends
by uniquesther
Summary: This is about Harry Potter. But what if he didn't just make friends with Ron and Hermione? What if he made friends with some so called enemies? -x- Uniquesther xx


"I'm a wizard." Harry wasn't sure he would ever get used to that phrase. Having grown up in the "muggle" (he wasn't used to that word either) community, he had been led to believe that witched and wizards were just a made up fantasy and it was silly to think they were real. Now, some humungous, hairy, beast of a man turns up by breaking their door and tells Harry he is a wizard and an old Professor Dumbledore was making him go to a weird school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. Hagrid then proceeded to make Harry buy a variety of abstract and odd items such as a wand containing a Phoneix feather and a book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! Even for a smart young man like Harry it was impossible for him to get his head around. But, he was about to leave for Hogwarts so he had better get his head around it and, fast!

In his hand he gripped a small ticket that read Platform 9 ¾, that made Harry simply perplexed as you see, there is no such thing as 'Platform 9 ¾' at Kings Cross Station. He had completely searched both Platform 9 and 10 but 9 ¾ just simply did not seem to exist. Just as he was beginning to think was all a huge joke and all made up he heard a mans voice behind him.

"Now, Draco, you must remember at Hogwarts, Slytherin is the only acceptable house. Don't dishonour our family name by becoming one of those wretched Hufflepuff who mingle with Mudbloods all the time." The man's voice was high pitched, but pierced your ears and soul, Harry knew that lying to him was a bad idea, especially if you wanted to live or tomorrow. Harry whipped his body around to the source just as the boy named Draco replied with a solemn:

"Yes Father, but what if-" He was cut off by the Father.

"No buts and definitely no excuses. Now prepare to get onto Platform 9 ¾, don't panic as you will hurt yourself, and I will not embarrass myself or disgrace our the Malfoy family name, infront of all these other wizards and witches who are not as well brought up or civilised as you." They increased the speed of their footsteps and spun at the wall. Harry almost yelled out to stop them, but his breath caught when they just disappeared straight through the wall. There had been no special flash or sound as they'd disappeared like in the films; they had just walked straight through the wall and vanished. Harry's eyes glimpsed at the small clock on the wall. 9:57am. He had 3 minutes toboad the train "The Hogwarts Express" or he would miss it and his chance of attending Hogwars along with it. Harry would have nowhere to go, his Aunt and Uncle were expecting him to only come back next Summer and Harry couldn't imagine the look of horror on their ugly faces when he turned back up on their doorstep just as he had those many years ago when he was a baby. It seemed following the Malfoys was his only option.

He did exactly the opposite of what the boy'/s Father had said "don't panic as you will hurt yourself" but Harry slowed his breathing to try and calm him heart inside of him, which was racing as fast as the hoof-beats of a racehorse galloping. He faced the plain musty, grey wall and sprinted at it. He squeezed his eyes shut ready for impact and breaking his nose against the wall. But it never came, all Harry felt was a slight feeling of cold shudder through his body. As slow as seemed possible, Harry eased his eyes open petrified of what he would see before himself after passing through the station wall.

A tiny gasp escaped his mouth when he noticed the hundreds of people bustling around the station. It looked almost exactly the same as any normal station, apart from the fact everyone had large trunks and some had owls in cages just like Harry.

_Finally, _Harry thought, _I might just be going somewhere where I belong, somewhere people won't criticize me for being different or special. Finally, I might just fit in. _Little did he know how wrong he was, fitting in was not possible for Harry Potter; he might always just have to stand out.

A blood red, lustrous train gleamed in the glowing sunrise. The golden letters _The Hogwarts Express _seemed to radiate a magical energy that drew you towards it. Harry could see other children, just like him staring up at the words in awe and wonder. Just pleading for the moment their clingy parents would release them for Hogwarts. But Harry didn't need to wait, for his lack of parents, so he just strode straight over to entrance. A small, blonde prefect took his trunk and ushered him on board. Harry picked up his feet and stepped over the small gap off the platform. He was leaving his old life behind and entering a new magical one. Who knew what lay ahead for Harry Potter?


End file.
